gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
A New Power
A New Power is the fourteenth episode of Gundam Build Divers. Synopsis After confronting Shiba in a real model battle in Gunpla Duel, Riku's 00 Diver Ace has suffered serious damage. Unlike with GBN, Riku's precious partner has been damaged in reality. Koichi is worried about Riku, and tries to cheer him up, but is surprised by Riku's reaction Gundam Build Divers-Episode 14 A New Power(EN,TW,KR,FR,IT,TH sub). Plot At The Gundam Base, Koichi apologizes to Riku for being forced into a fight with Tsukasa using real models, and hopes it did not make him hate Gunpla Battle. Koichi explains that repairing one's Gunpla each time it get damaged in the real model battle allows one to try new ideas and add things, resulting in a unique machine and helps to strengthened the bonds between the player and the Gunpla. He thinks this may have been why he and his old friends, including Tsukasa, become devoted to Gunpla and Gunpla Battle. While admitting that the GPD System isn't as refined as GBN, Koichi was suddenly interrupted by Riku. Riku reveals that he was blown away by the experience, and was able to feel closer to his 00 Diver Ace when he move the actual Gunpla he built himself. He couldn't forgive Tsukasa for his actions to GBN, but he could now understand the feelings and the reasons for what Tsukasa did. Riku also noted that for a moment while playing the GPD, he felt he had became one with his Gunpla. So, he was also actually grateful for the experience, and the battle reminded him again that he owes everything to his friends, including the building of the 00 Diver Ace. He then bows, asking Koichi to keep playing with him, causing Koichi to laugh and call him one of a kind. Elsewhere in the Gundam Base, Momoka Yashiro, Yukio Hidaka and Nanami Nanase are surprised and gushing over how the cute the girl in front of them is, and how she looks very much like her Diver avatar. When Riku and Koichi join in, the trio moves aside, and the girl introduces herself as Aya Fujisawa, who they know as Ayame in GBN. In return, Riku introduces himself, while a blushing and nervous Koichi stumbled through his. Aya came to thank Riku for what he did, and disclose that her old teammates had gotten back their Gunpla and were restarting their force. Momoka is worried - will Aya quit Build Divers because of this? Aya reassures her that she's staying as the Build Divers are her precious teammates. The three kids run up to her, happy to have her back before Nanami scoops them up into a group hug. Looking at the ravaged 00 Diver Ace, Aya apologizes for getting it wrecked, but Riku reassures her that it's okay. However, he doesn't know what to do with it – restore it, or take a step forward and build it into a new machine that inherits the 00 Diver Ace's soul? Aya supports the latter and promises to help out whenever she could spare time. The others also offer to help, and with that, Riku decides to take the next step forward with his Gunpla. In GBN, Riku and Sarah are talking in a field. He tells her about Ayame’s visit and wished that she could have been there. Upon hearing those words, Sarah becomes slightly depressed, causing Riku to quickly apologize, but she brushes it off and is sure she can join him one day. Kyoya then joins them; he had located Riku using the Friend list. He tells them that thanks to their "miraculous Trans-Am", administration completed a patch that will prevent Break Decals from affecting the game for good. Kyoya asks if that was Riku's special move, if he knows about its effect, and if Sarah noticed anything, but stops questioning when the two had a confused look on their faces. He then mentions that the mercenaries Tsukasa hired had came to enjoy the game, created official accounts and apologized to him, promising never to use Break Decals again and said they would challenge his force fair and square next time. He expresses thanks for Riku’s participation in the battle with the Mass-Divers, and he can't wait to see his new Gunpla. In The Gundam Base, Riku is at a loss and Momoka and Yukio are concerned. Although Riku has decided the concept as a new machine with 00 Diver Ace’s soul, he can't think up of a design. Koichi approaches and suggests that Riku should think back to where he began, telling him that's what he does when he's out of ideas. Riku takes that suggestion to heart, and returns to the GBN lobby to find Magee, who is overjoyed that Riku had came to see him. Riku tells him he thought it would be easier to start from the beginning, and recalls his first meeting with Magee. He then thanks Magee for setting him on the path to enjoy Gunpla Battle. Riku even admits his encounter with Do-ji was a good memory, before recounting his first meeting with Sarah and how her encouragements allowed him to keep fighting. He then ruefully remembers breaking his promise to her during his first battle against Ogre. Magee reassures him that defeat is also a step towards the future. At a waterfall, the falling water was sent into the sky by a mighty force of power, and then falls back down on the one responsible – Tigerwolf. Riku and Sarah are awestruck; they did not know he could do that. Tigerwolf tells Riku this is the result of his daily training, and asks if he wants to join him. Riku declines, and asks if Tigerwolf remembers training him and Yukio. Tigerwolf recollects that they were blank slates that allowed them to gain knowledge sincerely. Riku attributed his strength of mind to the training and thanks Tigerwolf, who reminds him to remember where he started. Riku thinks over Tigerwolf's parting words when he and Yukio had completed the training - "Polish thyself. And polish thy Gunpla. When you've done that, you'll become able to use your own special move." Riku then realizes that during the battle with the Mass-Divers, he was so beside himself that he has no idea how he pulled off the special Trans-Am wings. He concludes that that cannot be his unique special move, and receives a call. Meanwhile, Tigerwolf talks about wanting a one-on-one fight, as he was impressed by Riku’s performance against the Big Zam, but much to his dismay, Riku declines and runs off with Sarah. In a snowy region, Riku and Sarah meet up with Shahryar, who gives him a set of files as he had heard from Yukio about Riku’s uncertainty over his new machine. Based on his observations, Shahryar remarked that the 00 Diver Ace was unable to handle the special Trans-Am wings well, and his files includes ideas on coping with that issue, as well as a list of criticisms about Riku’s Gunpla, which he thinks Riku now can accept sincerely. Riku thanks him, but Shahryar replies it’s nothing compared to his miracle, and that he understands the pain of losing a Gunpla. When Riku asks how he comes up with Gunpla ideas, Shahryar simply tells him "it's love!" before expounding that he should add some love to his imagination in order to get new inspirations. At a mountain range, Riku reflects on everything and how he and the 00 Diver grew together step by step. Suddenly, he starts crying. He tries to blow it off, but he ultimately stops fighting the tears, and begs for forgiveness from his Gunpla. In Kyoya's private room, he congratulates the Game Master on completing the update patch. However, Game Master is baffled; the administration had analyzed the combat data of 00 Diver Ace’s special Trans-Am wings to complete the patch, and although it is a savior, it is impossible for a move by a single player to resolve the system bug. He asks if Riku and Sarah might have used illegal tools, to which Kyoya adamantly denies, saying they had not seen any suspicious controls and that he knew their personalities. Game Master states the administrations’ hypothesis that the Break Decals must have caused the GBN’s self-defense program to strengthen itself. He then seeks forgiveness for his earlier questions, and Kyoya commented that he worries too much. Elsewhere, Rommel is busy instructing some of his team with Sarah nuzzling him from behind. He then has one of his subordinates take over and Riku apologizes for interrupting him. Rommel knows this was about their Force Battle as he had heard of Riku’s visits. He tells Riku that the Build Divers outsmarted his own, who weren't paying attention. He notes how the match showed that Build Divers had learned tactics and had trustworthy teammates, and then imparts Riku some sagely advice. He also requests a match with the Build Divers, which Riku happily agrees to. As Riku and Sarah visited other places they had been to, he thinks of all the experiences he had in GBN, what he had learned and all the emotions he went through. Ultimately, he realizes that everything started with encountering the 00 Gundam. At the hangar, while riding a platform to the scar on the 00 Diver Ace’s chest, Riku asks Sarah about her being able to understand the Gunpla’s feelings. She reveals that she contacted him during his match with Tsukasa because the 00 Diver Ace had called out to her. After reaching the scar, Riku wonders if 00 Diver Ace hates him for what he did, but Sarah reassures him that it does not, that it thanks him and wants to be stronger. Riku wonders if he could hear its voice, which Sarah assures him he could. She holds out her left hand, which Riku takes, then moves his left hand near the scar, which suddenly glows green, granting him a vision. In the vision, he follows the 00 Diver Ace as it takes off from the water and into the sky. Riku thanks it for fighting by his side and says he wants to move forward together with it. As the 00 Diver Ace stops in front of the sun, its darkened silhouette assumes a new form, with majestic energy wings sprouting from its sides. As the vision ends, Riku is excited by what he saw and hearing the his Gunpla's voice, and Sarah noted the same. After thanking and hugging Sarah, Riku leaps off the platforms to go build the new machine, while its image is fresh in his mind. He then tells Sarah to look forward to it and runs off. In the real world, Riku shows Yukio, Momoka, Nanami and Koichi his new design. While they are discussing the design, Aya arrives and together they build Riku’s new Gunpla. Riku also entered GBN to talk with Shahryar, much to Tigerwolf's dismay. With the Gunpla finally completed, Riku, Momoka and Yukio lead Sarah to the hangar, Riku covering her eyes with his hands and pulling them away when they reach the machine. Riku calls it the GN-0000DVR/S Gundam 00 Sky, and Sarah finds it wonderful. She also senses that it inherited the 00 Diver Ace’s chest scar. Riku has expected this, and explains that he purposely left the scar, hidden behind a clear piece, to remind him of his past battles. He then expressed his gratefulness for meeting his teammates and everyone in GBN, and it was because of them that he could build the 00 Sky. At that point, Magee, Tigerwolf and Shahryar arrive and are impressed by the new machine. Tigerwolf and Shahryar squabble over who will get first dibs on fighting the new Gunpla, but Magee stop them and wonders if Riku is going to have a debut battle with the new machine soon. Riku confirms it, and wants to fight and win together with the 00 Sky. Post Credit Scne In a mysterious room, through various monitoring screens, a child-like voice proclaims finally finding Sarah... Stats Characters * Riku Mikami * Momoka Yashiro * Yukio Hidaka * Koichi Nanase * Nanami Nanase * Sarah * Aya Fujisawa * Magee * Tigerwolf * Shahryar * Kyoya Kujo * Rommel Mecha * GN-0000DVR/A Gundam 00 Diver Ace * GN-0000DVR/S Gundam 00 Sky Quotes Music * Opening: Infinity by SWANKY DANK * Ending: Star Dash by spira・spica Notes & Trivia *This episode marks the beginning of a new opening and ending for the series. *A shop with the name 'Club Zala' was in the background when Riku and Sarah walk past a 1/00 scale RX-78 Gundam in the colors of the RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam when in Perisia. The shop's name is a reference to Mobile Suit Gundam SEED's Athrun Zala and his father, Patrick Zala. References